Times Change
by Awakened Devil
Summary: Times have definitely changed for CM Punk. No longer is he with his ex, Amy Dumas, but has fell for the beautiful geeky AJ Lee. It's time for Punk to change his ways, or maybe the past might just catch up with him.
1. Chapter 1

PUNK

Punk walked across the car park towards the entrance, newly refreshed after his 2 month disappearance from the company, which was spent watching his much loved Blackhawks and Chicago Cubs games with his girlfriend. But Amy had walked away from him, after being so used to having him in Chicago for the past two months, she didn't want to let him go, she felt it was time he retired, and settled down. Hell, even start a family with her. That wasn't what Punk wanted though, he didn't want to retire until he was back on top and he had achieved everything he wanted, all his goals had been completed, and he was far from that.

She also blamed it on a small chirpy little diva, who Punk had been involved in a romantic storyline a couple of years ago, the young AJ Lee. Punk denied the allegation that he was having an affair with her, which was absolutely ridiculous. I mean, whilst he was away from the company, sure he missed her, and gave her a ticket to come to a Cubs game with him, but other than that and un-regular texts and the occasional phone call, they hadn't spoken to each other much. Punk didn't even know if she knew he was returning tonight, I mean, he hadn't mentioned it to her.

Meanwhile, AJ was sat in the café on the floor up looking out the window that over looked the parking lot, sipping slowly on her, what was now, cold coffee. And that's when she saw a figure strolling across the car park, clad in work out shorts, a pair of Nike running trainers and of course, a Ramones T-shirt, with a hoodie tied round his waist and his gym bag slung over his shoulder. He'd come back.

She immediately jumped up and ran out of the small café/catering area down towards the loading bay and out into the car park, he was strolling along on his phone and only looked up when AJ was roughly 20m away from him. He immediately began to grin, dropped his bag to the ground, stuffed his phone away and held his arms out as she came running up to him, expecting her to jump into his arms. What he didn't expect was to be greeted with AJ's palm slapping his bare flesh.

"So you didn't think that picking up the phone and answering the texts I left you for the past two weeks was worth it, and didn't think about mentioning the fact that you've come back?" AJ asked, finally getting off her chest something that had been aggravating her for the past week or so.

Punk stood there simply stunned whilst he processed AJ's angry words. _God, she is sexy when she's angry_. Punk shook his head quickly dismissing his thoughts and nodded accepting what she said, knowing full well that her words were true, and by the look in her eyes, had also hurt her too. "Look, something happened recently, and I've been struggling with it, I'm sorry I never responded to you, but it's been difficult for me, at some point I'll tell you. But right now, can I have a hug off my friend that I've missed?" He asked truthfully, looking straight into AJ's eyes. She began to smile, and Punk could tell that she'd forgiven him for now. He opened his arms out again and AJ walked to him and he wrapped his arms round her and hugged her tightly, while she buried her face into his chest inhaling the smell that she had missed so very much.

Eventually, AJ pulled back from him, muttering an apology, "Sorry about slapping you, I just got a bit emotional and angry, it's good to have you back." She said with a smile which Punk returned.

"Emotional? Are you on your period or something?" He joked, earning a stare from AJ that made him chuckle, "only kidding squirt, it's good to be back." He admitted truthfully, no matter how badly the company managed to piss him off sometimes, it was still his dream as a kid to be a wrestler.

He picked back up his bag and put a friendly arm round her shoulder as they walked across the car park and into the loading bay that AJ had ran out of just minutes previous. As they walked around, they were met with some familiar staff that Punk recognised and greeted, until he ran until the person he last wanted to see. Amy.

Punk stared at her, not able to believe she was stood in front of him, AJ looked between them and sensed the awkwardness; she of course knew they were together. _Maybe that's what has been difficult for him, maybe they split up. I hope so _AJ thought, then shook her head disgusted at her thoughts.

"Erm Punk, I'll catch up with you later okay?" AJ stated before stumbling away down the corridor after receiving a brief nod from Punk.

"Well, what are you doing Amy, what business do you have round here anymore?" Punk asked his ex-girlfriend icily, clearly not interested in a conversation with her.

"Look, Punk, I am so sorry. I should have never gave you that ultimatum, I know how hard you have worked for this your entire life, and why should you give it all up for me. I am so sorry, and well I thought we could make up and maybe go back to your hotel later?" She asked pleadingly, and slowly walked forwards to a speechless Punk, placing her hands on his chest and looking back up to his eyes.

Further down the corridor, AJ hid behind a storage container looking at the scene taking placer before her, it certainly did look like they'd split up, and now Amy had come running back grovelling and begging Punk to take her back. When she saw her put his hands on his chest and look up at him, she felt sick, but not as sick as she felt when she saw her gently place a kiss on his lips. Why did she feel like this? Her and Punk had only ever been friends, and face it, that's all they were ever going to be, hell, she hadn't even heard from him much over the past couple of months, she had no right to care so badly, or to be spying on the two of them.

Punk didn't respond to the kiss, simply pushed Amy off him and looked into her eyes that were full of hurt.

"Phil, come on-" She started.

"Save your breathe Amy, get the hell outta here, I have nothing to say to you, just leave. We are completely dead in the water, over. So save your grovelling and fuck off home with your shit apologies." Punk answered before turning away and walking down the corridor, shaking his head.

As he walked towards AJ, she quickly dashed away to the women's locker room and spent the rest of the evening hiding there, much like Punk, sat in the male's with his headphone in, only exiting for their matches. Naturally, Punk was always one of the last to leave with him normally being the main event of matches, and tonight was no different. After his match, he wondered round looking for his friend to carry on with their catch-up that was cut short, but failed to find her. Eventually, he gave up and headed back to his rental car and drove to the hotel that Vince booked for all WWE superstars.

After both hitting the showers, they lay on the bed thinking about that's evening events and relaxing from their brutal and tiring matches.

Punk looked at his phone and scrolled the contacts and stopped as his finger hovered over her name, opting to text her.

_Hey, I feel I owe you an explanation of my recent jerk phase, can I come meet you? -Punk_

Less than 30 seconds after putting his phone down, he got an immediate response.

_Sure, room 426, 4__th__ floor. –AJ x_

Punk smiled at the short response, and mostly the kiss at the end, he leapt up and pulled his hoodie on and sprayed a bit more cologne on, pushed his hair back, grabbed his phone and key card and quickly left the room. Quickly heading towards the lift, he saw the queue waiting for it and turned towards the stairs and ran down to the floor below and looked around for 426, AJ's room. He stopped outside, looked round down the corridor and knocked twice and stood waiting.

AJ nervously ran across the room to open the door and stood back to allow Punk through. "Hey, you okay?" she asked nervously.

"Yeah, come here" He said and pulled her into a hug._ Damn, he smells good,_ she thought to herself, and then sat on the sofa and pulled him down next to her. For the next twenty minutes, Punk poured out everything that had happened recently to him, Amy's actions, whilst AJ sat and just listened understandingly, and when Punk finally finished at looked up at her for the first time since he'd started the story, she saw the hurt in his eyes. She simply smiled sympathetically and wrapped her smaller arms round his frame, and he quickly responded and held her tightly, his head buried in the crook of her neck covered by her freshly washed hair.

"Phil, you shouldn't have kept that held up for so long." She murmured looking into his eyes.

_Phil? She called me Phil, jesus, she is so perfect_ Punk thought to himself, and looked straight into her eyes. For a few seconds they both looked intensely into each other's eyes, and Punk brought a hand up to begin to stroke her cheek, and slowly leant forwards so her face was just inches from his. She looked down at his lips and bit her lip, she knew what they both wanted, she lifted one hand behind Punk's head and pulled him in gently and softly kissed his lips. After a few seconds, Punk began to run his tongue across her bottom lip, asking to enter, and both their lips were in a battle of dominance.

Punk moved his hands from her hair and slowly drifted them down her back to her hips, and pulled her to sit on top of him. The kiss began to get more and more heated, and AJ felt something move beneath her, and looked down to see his hard on showing through his jeans. With one hand slowly creeping up his top, the other went down to his jeans zip and quickly undid the button and then pulled the zip down, releasing his raging hard on. AJ looked down again and saw his intentions clearly. She groaned and pulled back and looked into his eyes and stroked his cheek gently, "Phil, as much as I want this, want you, Punk your hurt, you don't know what you're doing, you don't want a girl like me." She admitted and began to pull back from the self-proclaimed Best In The World's grasp.

Punk however, looked straight into her eyes and pushed a stray strand of her hair back behind her ear and nodded. "Oh yes I bloody well do, the truth is, I've always liked you, ever since those kisses when we worked together, even the one when I ended up going through a table afterwards, and Amy knew it too. The truth is, I liked you a lot, and still do, and if you want to give a jerk like me a chance, it'd make me a very happy man."

AJ just smiled and a few tears escaped her eyes, "You really mean this?" she asked, not wanting to somehow misunderstand him.

He simply nodded and wiped away her tears with his thumbs.

She started nodding and smiled, "You can be my loveable jerk." She answered, shyly looking up at him, Punk started grinning like an idiot and kissed her softly on the lips.

"AJ, do you want me to go back to my room or stay here, I mean I'll kip on the sofa if you want-" Punk started but was cut off with a kiss by AJ.

"I want you to sleep with me, in my bed. But I don't want to rush into things." She admitted truthfully, looking down at his jeans zip opened and his hard length beginning to escape.

He quickly nodded and she got up off his lap and grabbed some pyjama's, retreating into the bathroom to change and ready herself to go to sleep, whilst Punk stripped down to his boxers and tried to calm himself down over what had just happened. A few minutes later, AJ crawled into bed and smiled nervously at Punk who held his arms open to her, much like he had previously that day, and she willingly snuggled into his arms with her head on his chest and a hand placed on his stomach, with his arm wrapped protectively round her.

"You know, that slap kinda hurt earlier, little unexpected that April." He whispered through the darkness, gently running his hands through her hair.

"I'm sorry about that Punky." She apologised and gave him a brief kiss before snuggling back into his arms and began to slowly drift off to sleep. Punk smiled and looked down, and simply couldn't believe how that day had turned out, and how he'd ended up with this beautiful girl in his arms.

Minutes later, both Punk and AJ were both asleep in each other's arms, and gentle breathing could be heard as they turned in for the night.


	2. Chapter 2

It was 11 the next morning until the couple finally began to show signs of awakening from their deep sleep. Punk suddenly jerked awake and slowly rubbed at his groggy eyes, to see the weight of what was pressing down on his chest, AJ. He smiled remembering the events of the night before and looked down at her peaceful face, completely at ease and safe in his arms. He attempted to re-adjust his position in the bed, with his attempts only beginning to wake AJ. She began to squirm and wriggle around, until her soft brown eyes finally opened and took in her surroundings, and especially the warmth radiating against her skin. She looked around and saw Punk's hazel eyes smiling down on her, and she too began to smile, remembering Punk pouring his heart out to her, and finally admitting that he had always felt something for the young wrestler.

"Morning sleepyhead," Punk greeted the groggy AJ with a smile, kissing her on the forehead before settling back down into a more comfortable position. She smiled back and then sat up, finishing the bottle of water that was by her bed, before turning her phone on to see the time. 11:05, she certainly didn't expect to see that it was that late, she was normally up early.

Punk lay there studying AJ as she checked her phone and then began to stroll through the texts she had received from the night before, asking if she had wanted to go out with Kaitlyn and some of her other friends, she groaned at the amount messages and finally text Kaitlyn back.

_Hey, sorry I didn't reply last night, was kinda busy; I'll explain everything when I next see you –AJ_

After discarding her phone onto the floor, she turned round and faced Punk, lay with one hand behind his head and the other lay above the covers, who simply smiled. He however noticed that her smile wasn't so convincing, and knew immediately something was wrong, before he could get too concerned; he was cut off by AJ.

"Phil, you don't regret last night, do you?" AJ asked quietly, the words spilling out of her mouth before she even had time to think about what she was saying.

Punk held his hand out and caressed her cheek slowly, and turned onto his side to face her. "Not in the slightest, I meant every word I said last night," Punk answered truthfully, deep down begging that she too felt the same way. He rolled over and grabbed his glass of water and quickly drank the contents to soothe his dry throat, before rolling back over to face her, "You don't regret it, do you?" He asked concerned, and was quickly met by a shake of the head and huge smile off AJ.

"I loved every minute of it Punky."

"Good, because so did I."

The couple started goofily smiling at each other, until AJ wormed her way across the bed and landing her head directly on his chest, idly tracing his tattoos with her finger. The two of them were perfectly content staying there, not speaking, simply lying there in each other's company, until Punk's phone began to ring. He groaned, carefully sat up not trying to disturb a comfortable AJ, and gruffly answered his phone, clearly pissed at being interrupted, "What is it?" He asked, not really caring about the answer.

He was not however, expecting to be met with the voice of his long-bestfriend, Colt Cabana.

"Now Captain, is that any way to treat your commander?" Colt asked jokingly. Punk began to chuckle, looked down at AJ and began to stroke her hair.

"Hello to you too Colt. Wassup?" Punk asked his good friend that had stuck by him through thick and thin.

"Nothing really, thought I'd see how my man was doing?" Colt stated laughing mischievously, which caused a cute giggle to erupt from AJ, lay beside Punk.

"How many times have I told you, I'm not your man-"Punk started, but was very quickly cut off by an intrigued Punk.

"Was that a girl I heard then giggling?" Colt demanded, wanting to know the answer, Punk looked down at AJ who had bit her lip and mouthed 'sorry' before scrambling off the bed and retreating to hide in her bathroom. Punk smiled, only to hear another tirade from Colt, "it was wasn't it, you're in bed with a girl." Colt began to laugh down the other end and slowly began to pull himself back to his sense.

"Colt, yeah I'm with someone, before you ask, I did _not_ sleep with her, laugh all you want Colt, I don't particularly care."

As AJ heard his words to his friend over the phone, she began to smile, he wasn't embarrassed to admit that he had spent the night with her, and wasn't embarrassed to admit it. She turned the light off and slowly crept back into the room and smiled at Punk, who immediately grinned back.

"Look Colt, this is a story that I don't particularly care to tell right now, yes I spent a night with a very special somebody, and I shall no doubt answer a full examination of last night from you the next time I see you. So commander, I'm gonna go back to her instead of listening to you laugh hysterically down the phone. See you soon loser." Punk added with a laugh before getting a response from Colt and settled his phone back down onto the table beside him; "Come here AJ" He said holding out his hands to her as she clambered over the bed ready to spend a few more minutes wrapped up in his inked arms.

"You're with AJ? Punk, I had never imagined this happening…"

Punk's phone was still connected to the call with Colt, having accidentally not hung up, with an intrigued Colt still sat listening intensely on the other end.

Punk groaned, "For fuck sake Cabana-"before finally ending the call and turning around to AJ. "So, where were we?" He asked playfully, pulling her to lie on the table beside him, and pulled himself up to meet her lips that tasted so sweet.

She began to giggle and relaxed back into his arms for another half an hour before Punk finally, had to go to find Kofi, they needed to hit the road if they were ever going to make it where they were scheduled for a house show the next evening. After saying goodbye, a long embrace and a quick make-out, he waved one last time from the bottom of the corridor towards AJ, and turned to walk the short flight of stairs to find Kofi's room. After finding his road wife, they trudged back to the bus sat in the car park of the hotel and entered, and set about a game or two on Punk's XBOX.

"Where were you last night dude. We tried calling you _and _AJ to see if you wanted to head out with us last night but neither of you answered us-"Kofi began curiously, watching his friend out of the corner of his eye.

"Look Kofi-"Punk tried to explain, but got cut off by Kofi.

"I mean, come on, what were you doing that was so important last night to not answer your god damn phone Punk? And I mean it's not like AJ to not answer her phone either…" Kofi stated curiously, looking over at his good friend of years. And that's when he saw it, a pink tinge beginning to crawl over Punk's face, he was blushing. It hit Kofi like a ton of bricks.

"Oh my god." Kofi quickly paused the game to carry on with the interrogation, "You were with her weren't you? Last night, you spent the night in her room, that's why you didn't answer when I went to knock. You slept with her?" Kofi asked, still not believing the conclusion he came to.

Punk simply swung his feet off the sofa and placed them on the floor and sat up and looked Kofi straight in the eyes, "Yeah, I spent the night in her room, but I didn't sleep with her." Punk started before sighing deeply, "The truth is, I like that girl a lot, there's something about her, she isn't like any of those other airhead diva's, she's quirky I guess, and I love that about her. And well, I've liked the girl ever since the storyline we did together, I just never realised it before. And when I came back yesterday and saw her, it hit me, and I realised that Amy was right, I did secretly like her, and now, well, it aint so much a secret." Punk admitted looking straight into the Ghanaian superstar's eyes, "I really care about her Kof."

Kofi began to smile and slapped his friend on the back and grinned, "You treat her right, change your god damn stubborn ways and keep that girl." He stated simply, and rested back to continue to play on the XBOX, secretly overjoyed at the fact his pal and his small friend had eventually hooked up. For the rest of the journey, Punk and Kofi gamed, breaking it up with the occasional rest stop before watching some films, Kofi also noticed how Punk seemed more relaxed and open than of recent, and saw the little smile that crept onto his face every time he answered a text.

AJ meanwhile, was absolutely over the moon, she'd never really had much luck with guys before, but this all seemed to be beginning the change, and she couldn't had been much happier. She showered and changed before heading out to grab some breakfast, but it was more lunch time by the time she finally left the room and arrived at a nearby café. Every now and then, she'd receive a reply from Punk, and she too found herself smiling as she read his texts back.

After finally finishing his house show, Punk and Kofi were heading to the airport to catch a flight back home, Punk's flight to Chicago was called first, and he briefly bade Kofi goodbye before boarding the plane for the short flight home. AJ too was due to head home that evening, back to her beloved New Jersey. After a brief 2 days at their respective homes, constantly texting each other with the occasional evening phone call, they both headed towards the Arena for Raw in Tampa, Florida.

Punk sauntered into Raw a couple of hours before the show started, it was still reasonably early and not many other wrestlers had arrived yet. AJ was sat in catering on her on, sat with her headphones in and sat with her eyes closed and relaxed back against the seat in the corner. The music was calming until she was suddenly disturbed when her headphones were pulled out of her ears. She immediately jumped up in response to see a grinning CM Punk stood in front of her, which almost instantly made her smile.

"What you doing sat here by yourself?" Punk asked curiously.

"Though I'd try to chill out a bit, besides, there are not many people I particularly like here." AJ admitted looking round to see mostly the technical crew grabbing a quick bite to eat before the show started.

Punk sat in a chair and began grinning as he thought to himself, "but you like me right?" He asked playfully, poking AJ's arm from the other side of the table. AJ simply started laughing and hid her face with her hand, "someone getting shy?" he asked again, and then burst out laughing himself, he loved winding the feisty woman up.

For the next half an hour, the two chatted away and Punk almost kept AJ in tears the entire time, she couldn't handle it any more when he did an impression of Mark Henry attempting to run. "Punk seriously stop, my sides hurt too much." AJ groaned as tears slid down her cheeks, holding her ribs to try and ease the pain of the constant laughter. Punk sat back satisfied with what he'd accomplished, and began to think how cute her laugh was, and how beautiful she also was.

"So, AJ, when you going to let me take your cute self out again?" Punk pondered, putting the question out there, only to be met by a huge smile on AJ's face and a quick nod, "Now, I've gotta idea for where I want to take you, you're at Smackdown tomorrow right? Stopping at the same hotel as everyone?" Punk asked a recovering AJ, where she sat looking at him and smiled before briefly nodding, only to bite her lip to stop herself grinning like an idiot.

"So you're asking me out tomorrow, is this what you're saying Punky?" AJ queried, knowing full well the answer. Punk slowly nodded his head and leant back, running his hand over his beard.

"Yeah, it is. What do you say, I'll let you travel with your friends to the hotel tonight, and then tomorrow morning I'll come pick you up and take you out, and then drive us both to Smackdown's arena? How does that sound?"

"That sounds brilliant." AJ admitted truthfully, over the moon that Punk was wanting to take her out on a date.

Punk stood up and held his hand out to her, helping her up off the seat, he began to lead her through the corridors, where they passed unseen, not that either of them cared particularly, and Punk lead her straight in front of his locker room door. He opened it, kicked his bags aside, and turned the light on, ushering a nervous AJ in. He smiled and walked over to her, her feet scuffing the floor and her head down looking at her shoes, Punk put two fingers below her chin and carefully brought her face up to meet his, brushing the escaping strands of hair back behind her ear. He moved his hands gently down to her hips and wrapped them around her back, pulling her body against his, and leant in to gently placing his lips upon hers.

AJ could feel the cold of his lip ring brushing against her lips; she loved the feeling of it. Punk gradually began to nibble at her lower lip; _he's such a good kisser_ AJ thought to herself, before opening her mouth and allowing Punk entrance. The two stood exploring each other's mouths in a passionate lip lock. Gradually, the need for oxygen became severe and both pulled back, Punk using his height to lean over AJ and rest his forehead against hers, gently stroking her face with his hand, with his thumb occasionally brushing against her sweet lips.

The two spent as long as possible in each other's company until they had to prepare themselves for the show tonight, only briefly seeing each other as AJ walked past Punk in the corridor, who had just finished warming up. "Go give em' hell girl" He whispered with a wink as she walked past, brushing his hands over her hand and giving it a quick squeeze, she smiled and nodded, waited for her music to hit, before skipping out and putting on a brilliant performance against Natalya, earning herself the win.

As she walked back up behind the curtain, she saw a Punk stretching in the corner, his headphones in, getting himself pumped for his match that was coming up shortly. He turned round and saw the petite Diva walking towards him and smiled, instantly pulling his headphones out and smiling, "You were brilliant out there beautiful." He grinned; she seemed shocked that he had watched her match.

"You-, you watched?" AJ asked, and with a swift nod of the head she began to smile, "Good luck out there, I'm heading back to the hotel soon, text me later okay?"

"Of course," Punk laughed, with a technician signalling he was up, "looks like I'm up, see you tomorrow, for our date AJ." He whispered the last part, smiled down at her before quickly pressing his lips to her forward, winking, and running out the front of the curtain, to the front of the crowd.

As ever, Punk put on a brilliant show, and AJ simply could not wait until the next morning.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning, Punk woke up early, earlier than normal. He woke up feeling nervous, and he knew exactly why, he was taking AJ out on their first date. He swung his legs out of bed and changed into his workout gear and headed down to the hotel gym to take his mind off things, there was only one other guy in the gym at this time in the morning, Cena. He walked in giving a brief nod in John's direction which was returned before jumping onto the treadmill, shoving his headphones in full blast, and starting the machine up.

A couple of hours later, a refreshed AJ woke up, excited at the prospect of the day with Punk,_ I wonder where he's taking me _AJ thought to herself. She jumped in the shower and began to wash her hair, using her normal sweet smelling strawberry shampoo. Half an hour later, she was wrapped in a towel ordering some breakfast from the room service menu; meanwhile Punk was jumping into a cold shower after an intense early morning workout session.

Roughly an hour later, Punk was heading towards AJ's room two floors above his, wearing his faded jeans, another one of his vast collection of Ramones t-shirts and a grey hoodie, AJ was stood in front of the mirror making any necessary last minute adjustments to her outfit, before stumbling towards the door as she heard Punk's familiar knock. She swung it open to reveal a smiling Punk, "Hey AJ, you look beautiful, you ready to go?" Punk greeted AJ happily; he was obviously looking forward to the day ahead.

"Yeah, let me grab my phone," she replied hastily, running back into her room and snatching her phone and key card before running back to the door and walking out into the corridor, the door snapping shut behind her. "So Punky, where you taking me?" AJ asked playfully, twiddling her hair round her fingers.

"I don't think so, it's going to be a surprise," Punk laughed looking at AJ and smirking, putting his arm round her shoulders and pulling her closer to him, causing a pink blush to spread across AJ's cheek as the two waited for the lift before descending down to reception and walking across the car park towards Punk's rental car. He pulled his keys out to unlock the car and opened the door for AJ allowing her to climb in; she smiled gratefully at him and pecked him on the cheek before climbing into his car, which he carefully closed after her before skipping round to the other side of the car, very much alike AJ herself.

This caused the spunky diva to fall into a fit of giggles and tears, with Punk simply laughing at how amusing she found the entire situation. He laughed and started the car up, pulling away from the car park and out onto the streets. After half an hour of driving, full of the two of them laughing with each other and talking about their favourite comic books they'd read recently, Punk pulled up into a car park.

"Here we are" Punk said smiling, "I thought you might enjoy go-karting, seen as you always say you're a better driver than me." Punk mused laughing at the thought, he put a finger on his chin motioning that he was pretending to think, causing an amused AJ to just sit giggling at his actions. "Come to think of it, aren't you a bit dangerous on the road, with the whole not being able to see over the steering wheel problem, no?" Punk queried mischievously, getting a playful slap to the arm as AJ jumped out of the car and looked excitedly towards the go kart track. Punk joined her as he'd hopped out the car, and looked at her, pulling out an imaginary tape measure, "Ahhh, I get your trick, it's a booster seat isn't it." Punk began laughing hysterically at his comment, especially the look from AJ. He began to run away from her and she started laughing running after him, eventually catching up at the entrance and slapping his arm, he looked down grinning and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead before opening the door for her.

Punk paid for the two to have an hour go-karting, the entire time they raced they were pretty much tied, both trying underhand tactics to try and gain the upper-hand. Punk tried hitting the back of AJ's go kart as went round a corner causing her to spin out, whilst AJ did almost anything to distract him. As they came round to the line to start a new 10 lap race, AJ leant out from her car to him and pulled him in for one hell of a kiss, before suddenly speeding off rapidly round the corner giggling hysterically; meaning Punk had to play catch up.

By the time they left, they were exhausted and slowly walked to the nearby beach to grab some ice cream before heading back to the hotel. Punk paid and brought AJ her ice cream which she took excitedly, grinning up at Punk who was sat next to her.

"So AJ, have I done pretty well today?" Punk asked taking a bite into his ice cream.

AJ sat there pondering the question for a minute before she nodded, breaking out into a genuine smile, "I think you have done very well Punk, you definitely deserve a re-match against Taker next Wrestlemania, try and make it 21 and 1, not as catchy as 20 and 1 though, is it?" AJ teased playfully, causing Punk to pull a hurt face and crossing his arms and pouting, causing another laugh to erupt from the two of them.

"That's getting you back for laughing at my height, jerk." She laughed, taking a bite into her ice cream.

A while later, the two returned to the hotel and had both gone back to AJ's room, as she wanted to show him her limited edition Superman comic. She opened the room and pulled him in, skipping to the other side of the room towards her suitcase and throwing the contents out over the floor. Punk sat on the bed, amused by her search to find the comic, and even more amused when a pair of pants came flying out landing near his foot, which he looked down at smirking. He reached down and picked up the lacy white knickers, holding them up between his thumb and finger smiling smugly, "Nice pants AJ."

AJ whipped round shocked at his statement and saw him holding a pair of her pants up, she began blushing profusely, reaching over and grabbing them out of his hands. He caught her hand in the process, pulling her towards him. Punk ended up lying backwards on the bed with a struggling AJ on top of him; Punk pulled himself up and softly kissed her lips, which she immediately melted into, the cold feel of his lip ring sending tingles down her spine.

Punk moved his hands towards her hips and flipped her onto her back, climbing on top of AJ's petite frame, who wrapped her arms round his neck pulling him back in to another passionate lip lock; Punk slowly entered her mouth, exploring her mouth in a battle of dominance. Suddenly Punk turned his attentions towards AJ's sweet neck, kissing down her neck and back up, occasionally lightly sucking on it, causing barely audible groans to come from the petite diva. Whilst Punk carried on suckling on her jaw and neck, his other hand began to slide down from her hip, he was getting so into the kiss he was unaware of his hands actions almost, as they began to slide down her thigh and then back up, rounding on her bum, which he gave a gentle squeeze. AJ pulled his mouth back to hers and they began to kiss again, things slowly getting more and more heated between the two, as AJ began to travel her hands to the bottom of Punks' shirt, trying to pull it over his head. Realising her intentions, he held his arms out making it easy for the small diva for a brief second, and once he was finally top free, she made the most of it, running her hands across his toned stomach and chest, causing a smirk from the ex-WWE Champion.

He too slowly began to move his hands up AJ's top, towards her chest. He quickly pushed the bra aside, and finally got his hands on her breasts, causing a much louder groan to come from AJ, who was clearly enjoying the attention she was receiving. He began to rub the left breast before swapping over to the right, massaging her nipples that were already beginning to harden. He moved his hands back down, pulling at the bottom of the shirt and quickly tugging it over her head, leaving her top half more exposed. Punk grinned and set to work straight away, sucking on her collar bone, getting rougher in his actions as the time passed by, she was sure in the morning he'd have left his mark behind. The two were beginning to get very turned on by each other's actions, AJ becoming wetter by the minute, and Punk's erection growing increasingly.

Suddenly there was a knocking at the door, causing both Punk and AJ to freeze. Punk pulled back slightly looking questioningly at AJ, who seemed just as confused as him.

"AJ, AJ, are you in there? I've got your key card from last night; you left it in my purse. AJ?"

The voice was no other than AJ Lee's best friend and fellow diva Kaitlyn. Last night, AJ had been forced to tell all the events that had happened between her and a certain straight-edge superstar, leaving Kaitlyn in a state of shock. Both were frozen to the same spot on the bed, hearing a sigh from the other side of the door, and hearing the familiar click of the door unlocking and swinging open. The two immediately sprang to their feet, they had been caught red handed, their faces bright red through embarrassment.

Quickly, they both pulled on their tops and stood there looking awkwardly at the ground and then at an equally embarrassed and shocked Kaitlyn, who had been left absolutely stunned staring at them both. After a few moments, Punk broke the silence. "Erm, hey Kaitlyn, we uh-, weren't expecting to see you." Punk muttered, groaning at the fact they'd been caught getting so intimate.

Kaitlyn's response was short, "Evidently," motioning towards AJ and Punk.

"Erm AJ, ill uh, see you soon, call me?" Punk whispered into AJ's ear who nodded, unable to say much else right now. He smiled at her, briefly awkwardly nodded at Kaitlyn and opened the hotel door, walked out and closed it. He groaned loudly, cursing himself to get himself that worked up with AJ on their first date. Suddenly the door swung open to reveal AJ, who pulled his arm around, turning him to face her. She quickly pressed her lips to his, pulled back and giggled quietly, pushing him away down the corridor, causing Punk to stumble slightly, he looked back and smiled, before happily retreating back to his room and away from Kaitlyn's stares.

AJ however was stuck with Kaitlyn, who wasn't willing to move anywhere anytime soon.

"You let him go that far on your first date, if I hadn't come in your pants would have been past your ankles, no doubt about it." Kaitlyn started angrily.

"Look, I didn't intend for that to happy, and I definitely didn't intend for you to walk in. We had a brilliant date and then I was gonna show him my superman comic, and I was pulling everything out the suitcase, including a pair of pants that well, _took his interest."_ AJ began to explain, looking at the ground briefly before sighing and looking back up, "I've always liked him, ever since I met him when I was on NXT and he was doing commentary, I've always liked him." AJ smiled at the thought of when she first met Punk, before being interrupted by Kaitlyn.

"A few more minutes, and he would have been in your pants, you know that?" Kaitlyn quizzed AJ.

AJ merely nodded, looking down to see her jeans button was undone and zip was partially unzipped, she blushed again, not realising just how close Punk had got. "There's something about him, I've wanted him for so long, Kaitlyn, I think-, I think I'm falling for him…"

Kaitlyn nodded and smiled, "You really like him?"

"Yeah, I do." AJ admitted truthfully, and it hit her like a ton of bricks. She was falling for him, hook, line and sinker.

"And you're sure he feels the same way about you?" Kaitlyn asked inquiringly.

"I'm pretty sure, yes."

"Then go for it AJ." Kaitlyn said breaking into a smile, but not as big as the one on her friends face, AJ ran forward and hugged Kaitlyn, "If he hurts you, I'm not scared to kick him in the balls. You've been warned."

AJ giggled and sat on her bed with Kaitlyn, describing the steamy event of what Kaitlyn had walked in on, and no details were being spared…

**A/N: Feel free to review, suggestions are welcomed.**


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning AJ woke up after a night of dreaming about the events with Punk the night before. She smiled to herself and slipped out of the bed, groggily walking towards the shower to wake her up for the day ahead, she had a house show that evening and she wanted to be perfectly awake and ready for her in ring action. After a short shower, she was dressed and bundling herself into the already packed lift heading down towards the hotel's restaurant for breakfast. She walked in and felt the occasionally eye being lifted to acknowledge her presence and merely walked through, finding a table hid behind the wall in the corner, hoping for some privacy.

After ordering pancakes with a variety of different toppings, she sat waiting the imminent arrival of her delicious breakfast. Passing the time on her phone on twitter seemed like a good idea, until she heard a familiar voice.

"Whatcha reading Shorty?" the straight edged superstar asked, tilting her phone down to face him and saw her twitter page and smiled.

"Jesus Punk, you scared me." AJ started, before being interrupted by the arrival of a waiter carrying a plate of thick pancakes piled high on the plate, and a smaller plate full of toppings.

Punk smiled and began to grin, "Pancakes, my favourite."

AJ merely shook her head, "Can we have another plate please?"

"Of course madam, one second." The waiter answered curtly hurrying off to fetch another plate and cutlery for the eagerly anticipating Punk.

"Cheers pal," Punk said as the waiter hurried off as the bell rang, the two piled the toppings onto the pancakes sat in front of them and eagerly dug in, "So, I guess now would be a good time to talk about last night?" Punk queried looking up at AJ's soft brown eyes. AJ looked down and nodded, "Hey look, there's only one thing I regret about last night and that is how far I went, I should have respected you more especially seen as it was our first date, but everything else, I don't regret the slightest, if you'd allow me to take you out every now and then, I'm sure we could have a good time together."

AJ just smiled and nodded, "You know, Kaitlyn gave me some grief about what she walked in on." AJ admitted grinning as she filled Punk in with the story of what happened after he had fled from Kaitlyn.

Punk could tell that AJ couldn't be any less bothered at being caught red handed with Punk. He laughed, "Now why does that not surprise me? Lemme guess what she said, I'm bad, a womaniser, not to be trusted, good for nothing piece of shit that is far below her best friends standards and is obviously not to be trusted, something along those lines, right?" AJ could tell that the further Punk got through this the more badly he thought of himself and began to doubt everything that had happened.

She shook her head, "Totally the opposite at first, well I mean, at first she was pretty peeved at the fact we'd got as far as we did so soon, but she understands, we've been friends for a long time, and deep down, there's always been something that bit deeper than friendship, whether we've been willing to admit it or not. She said as long as I'm happy, then she's happy for us, _for both of us_,"at this, AJ reached out and took his hand and gently squeezed, "but she did threaten that she'd kick you in the balls, believe me, she's 100% serious." AJ added with a giggle. Punk smirked and began to laugh, assured at AJ's words that maybe this would work out better than the many times before.

"So whatcha up to today then?" Punk asked as he shovelled another mouthful of his favourite delicacy into his mouth.

AJ laughed at the site, especially the chocolate sauce running down his chin that she wiped of his face, Punk appreciatively smiling back. "Not much, I mean I've got my flight out later with everyone, heading to god knows where this time, it kinda all blurs the cities together constantly travelling, know what I mean?" AJ asked, Punk simply nodding back, knowing full well the toll of travelling from state to state every week could have on your body, health and happiness. It all got rather draining after a while; living out a suitcase wasn't always such fun and games as people thought. "I'll probably just go kick back with Kaitlyn, go shopping or something, what are you doing?"

"Media, fun. I mean I love it and everything, but they all seem to ask the same questions, I only really like the fan questions and stuff from Comicon, much more interesting. Hence why I take cookies. I'll be on the flight out anyway, maybe I can catch up with you back at the hotel, completely innocent and I'll take you to dinner or something?" Punk asked hopefully looking AJ straight into the eye, how she could even consider saying no with him looking at her like that.

"Okay Punky, I gotta go and find Kaitlyn, call me later back at the hotel or something?" Punk nodded in answer and she leaned over the table after glancing briefly around and gave him a peck on the lips, leaving him wanting so much more. She quickly hurried away with a huge pink tinge spreading across her cheeks, Punk lifted his hand to his mouth and felt where she had just touched his lips and smiled, it was happening again, he was falling again, and hard.

His media day dragged past, doing several interviews with interviewer's asking him the same god damn questions, why couldn't they be a bit more inventive, go past the realms of his work every now and then. He headed back to the hotel to grab his already packed bags and jumped into a cab heading to the airport. He boarded the plane quickly after passing through the intense security procedures and sat by himself, headphones in, relaxing in the luxurious plane he was booked on. Not many superstars were booked onto flights like this, but he was lucky enough to be one of those select few, and for this he was greatly appreciative of.

About an hour later, some of his fellow wrestler's boarded the plane, most of whom he completely ignored, he was tired and wasn't in the mood to be greeted by co-workers that he didn't particularly care for. There was only one person who would break the foul mood he was in, and he simply couldn't stop his thoughts drifting to her, AJ of course. He knew already that she wasn't on this flight as her flight had took off about an hour ago, and he had been hoping she would potentially be on the same flight as him.

Gradually, the time ticked on to the point of take-off, which greatly annoyed him, all these stupid safety precautions. He inwardly groaned and completely ignored the air hostess's demonstrations and sat looking out the window instead, watching planes coming in to land. Finally, after a gruelling 3 hour flight, he arrived at the airport, and quickly fled the plane upon touchdown. There was only one place he wanted to be, and that happened to be on his date with AJ.

As he was grabbing a cab, AJ had spent the past half hour dozing off snuggled up in her covers in bed trying to catch up on some sleep. She was ridiculously excited for her date that night, and didn't want to sit yawning throughout the entire thing. After a while, she gave up and turned her phone on and sat playing games until she was interrupted by a text, she quickly opened it up to see the sender of the text; Punk.

Her face immediately lit up as she read the text;

'_Hey AJ, I've not long landed just getting back to the hotel. Give me your room number and I'll come to you at around 8ish, I've got a table booked somewhere, see you soon Punk x'_

She quickly typed back and looked down at her phone, half six, she immediately jumped up and grabbed her showering essentials and turned the water in the shower on, waiting a couple of minutes before jumping eagerly under the hot water. A good twenty minutes later she was wrapped in a towel, her long hair tumbling down her back and she sat brushing through it before she set about the task of drying it. A good twenty minutes later she began searching through her clothes, unsure of what to wear, eventually settling on a pair of jeans, converse, and strappy vest.

Punk meanwhile was sat on the phone to Colt, he guessed he deserved an explanation for what had been going on recently with him and AJ.

"Colt, how you doing buddy?"

"Ahhh, so Mr Lover Boy has decided to pick up the phone and explain why he spent the night in bed with a very special little AJ Lee, _but didn't have sex with her? _Is the old womanizing Punk I used to know gone, do I now know a Punk that is ready to settle down?" Colt mused laughing down the phone to Punk, who just shook his head and briefly laughed.

"Colt, listen to me, just this once. I'm going to explain everything that's happened between us since I returned."

"Okay I'm listening…"Colt replied eagerly, clearly intrigued as to the explanation.

"So, as you know, I split up with Amy, for all the reasons you already know. But there's one thing I never told you, she accused me of having an affair, with AJ. At first, I thought it was absolutely ridiculous; especially down to the fact that I hadn't actually heard much from her, because I hadn't thought to respond to her. But when I came back, and saw her, I realised just how much I'd missed her, everything about her Colt. I realised that what Amy said wasn't so stupid, I mean I never cheated, but she knew I always had feelings for AJ, slightly stronger than what a normal friendship should be. So I finally found the balls to do something, and while I was explaining to her what happened while I was away injured, I kissed her, and she stopped me from getting too worked up but we spent the night together, no sex though." Punk added quickly, earning a brief chuckle from a highly amused Colt.

"And well, we got on like we used to, and that's the morning you rang up and discovered, and since, well, she was tryna show me a superman comic in her room, sends a pair of pants flying in my direction, next thing, I'm above her lay in bed both incredibly worked up and in comes Kaitlyn, jesus Christ I've never been more relieved not to be in the company of a woman in my life." Punk stated, earning a howl from Colt.

"So-, let mmmee, get thiiss straaighht." Colt began, his voice full of laughter as he managed to splutter out his sentence, "you got walked in on, by her best-friend, and your telling me a few minutes later she'd had walked in on you basically showing AJ why you _think_ you're the best in the world?"

"Shut the fuck up Colt, but yes. And tonight I'm taking her out on a second date." Punk responded nervously.

"Fuck me, Phillip Jerk Brooks for once in his life is dating properly, and not skipping the dating part straight to full blown sex. You are learning young one."

"Colt, I swear-"

"You know, just try not to get into her pants tonight okay?" Colt said, being serious for the first time in the entire phonecall.

"I know."

"One last thing, when you finally do get her into bed, make sure that I am not in the same city, I'm sure the two of you will have plenty of pent up frustrations that just need to be taken out on each other, and you'd best sure as hell give her one hell of a night, more than your usual one round Punk-" Colt added before bursting into another fit of laughter.

"I swear to fucking God Colt…" Punk stated angrily.

"God, I thought you were an atheist, whatever dude, just make sure I'm not in the vicinity when you finally get her, I've heard your girls before, I am incredibly fortunate to have been carrying headphones that night. Oh and Punk, try not to get worked up when she kisses you again." Colt simply said, before hanging up on Punk, who was unsure as to what he had gained out of the conversation when he had been looking for advice.

All he seemed to have received was a fair amount of laughter, and Colt taking the piss, but he knew Colt was happy for him, he'd always told him to settle down. Maybe AJ was the right girl for him to do that with…


	5. Chapter 5

AJ was sat on her bed nervously glancing at the clock on her phone every few minutes, 19:59. Eventually, the clock passed over to 20:00, and at that very moment, AJ heard 3 short knocks on the door, knowing immediately it was Punk. She leapt up and ran across the room after briefly checking herself in the mirror and grabbing her key card as she departed. She flung the door open to be met with a grinning Punk, clad in his usual jeans and some old rock band t-shirt.

"AJ, you look, beautiful." Punk said looking the petite diva up and down, causing a huge pink blush spreading across her cheeks about being looked up and down by the former WWE Champion. Punk noticed this and smiled, "So, you ready?" Punk asked, earning a nod from AJ where they began to walk down the corridor next to each other.

"Hey Punky, where you taking me then?" AJ inquired eagerly.

"Dinner, there's this nice place a few blocks away from here that I know, serves good food, nice place, good atmosphere. I thought it'd be the sort of place you'd enjoy." Punk stated, looking down at AJ smiling.

"That sounds brilliant Punky, I'm beginning to get quite hungry." AJ stated as her belly rumbled once again.

Punk laughed, "Well, we best go sort that out then, eh?" before he slipped his hand into AJ's causing her to look down at the floor and shyly tuck her hair behind her ears as they stepped into the lift together.

"Don't you mind people seeing us together?" AJ timidly asked looking up at Punk.

Punk shrugged his shoulders. "Honestly AJ, I don't give a shit if people know or not, either way they'll find out eventually. I'm not the sort of person to air my private life publicly, but I'm not gonna shy away from showing affection towards you whilst were not in the confines of four walls. Ain't how I work, and any people say shit backstage, well, I will have fun the next time I _bump _into them." Punk stated with a smirk, emphasising on the word bump. AJ knew full well what he meant by this and just grinned and nodded in response, giving Punk a light squeeze on the hand to assure him she was fine with it.

The doors pinged open and the two walked hand in hand out through the lobby not casting a glance in the direction of some of the WWE superstars they walked past. They walked across the car park towards Punk's rental which he unlocked and immediately walked around to AJ's door and holding it open for her, allowing her to jump in before running round the side and jumping in himself.

For the next 15 minutes the two laughed and joked with the radio on in the background quietly as they pulled up into a car park outside a very nice looking restaurant that Punk had picked for their first date. Punk jumped out and helped AJ out and the two walked into the restaurant hand in hand to be greeted by a very happy manager of the restaurant.

"Phiillllll…It's good to see you!" The manager greeted happily earning a huge grin from Punk as they walked towards him.

"Pabloo, how many times, it's Punk nowadays." Punk laughed in response before hugging him briefly, as they pulled away Pablo's eyes found them staring at AJ earning a nervous laugh from her.

"Now _Punk, _who is this very beautiful young lady with you?"

"Aah Pablo, meet my beautiful girlfriend AJ, AJ meet Pablo." Punk stated happily. AJ's cheeks began to blush at being introduced as Punks' girlfriend, _I could get used to this _she thought happily.

"Hey, how you doing?" AJ asked as she accepted a hug from Pablo.

"I'm really good thank you, it's very nice to meet you. I wish you luck keeping him in line." AJ merely laughed at this and grinned up at Punk who simply smiled back, causing a huge smile to creep across the face of the owner. "Right then you two; let's find a table out the way for the both of you eh?"

Pablo led the way through to a table at the end of the restaurant hid behind the wall; a small table was fitted in with two chairs, a burning candle and a small bunch of flowers at the far end of the table. AJ smiled and took her seat with Punk sat opposite her, while Pablo hurried off to go and get the drinks they'd ordered.

"So, what do you reckon, good spot to bring someone as beautiful as yourself?" Punk asked smiling happily, causing AJ to smile; she hadn't seen him this happy in a very long time.

"God Punk, you can be such a romantic sometimes" She giggled as she pushed a strand of her hair behind her ear, "but yes, you've done very well, so how do you know Pablo then?" AJ queried intrigued.

"We go way back. Further than what I care to imagine sometimes. Well he was the one male father figure I had as a kid. One of my neighbour's that lived nearby, he found me one day crying in the bushes at the back of his garden as a kid. I'd run away from my parents, they were arguing, my dad was drunk, I couldn't take it anymore, so I fled. He already had an idea what had been happening and I pretty much confirmed his suspicions." Punk began, AJ merely reached across the table and took his hand and stroked her thumb over his hand earning a small smile from Punk before he continued.

"A couple of weeks later I was stood waiting again for my dad after Little League and he hadn't turned up, it was beginning to get dark and cold and he drove past me and took me home, and I was always welcome at his house when things kicked off. When I was younger, if something happened, I was at his house with his wife Rosalina, lovely woman. They treated me as a son, and then obviously, when things started getting really bad, I took things into my own hands and moved in with Chez and her family. I owe a lot to the man, for being half the person I am today. Hell, he kept me on the straight and narrow even as a kid. He's a good man, and I like to think I've partially repaid him and his wife for this. I gave them a cheque with one of my first WWE paycheques, and they brought this place." Punk stated, smiling around at the restaurant.

AJ had begun to get quite teary throughout his story and how loyal Punk was to the people that meant the most to him. She herself hadn't had the best of childhood's, people tended not to believe her, especially considering where she had got herself too today. But she could tell that what Punk had gone through as a kid had a huge effect on the way he was today, it had heavily influenced his life, and those that were there for him when very little were, well, they simply meant the world to him.

"Punky baby, I don't know what to say…" AJ muttered quietly looking him straight in the eye, never before had he opened up to her so much, and the two had been close friends for many years now.

"Nothing AJ. Those people, the ones who treated me like that, are nothing to me anymore. Do I wish things had sometimes happened differently? Hell yeah, but they didn't. I've made the most of the opportunities I've been given by those who have been there for me, and have made me the man I am today." Punk replied and simply smiled at AJ before leaning across the table so he was nearer to her. "Besides, I wouldn't be here taking you out if they hadn't." Punk grinned cheekily, causing AJ to softly giggle and Punk to chuckle at the giggle that he found so cute.

Half an hour later, the two were tucking into a huge pizza they'd ordered. AJ sat back, completely full up watching in complete amusement as Punk through slice after slice back without hesitation. Punk caught her giggling at him after his umpteenth slice, "What are you laughing about small one?" Punk asked inquiringly, causing another giggle and shake of the head from a highly bemused AJ.

"You. Shovelling slice after slice of that back."

"Hey I'm a big boy, I'm a growing lad aren't i?" Punk responded jokingly, "Hey AJ, you should try it, maybe you'd shoot up a few more inches." He teased back, causing AJ to shoot him a glare before caving in and laughing at the statement, he couldn't be more true, she was a little on the small side after all.

"What's the saying, the best things come in small packages or something right?" AJ responded laughing at the face Punk pulled.

"Silence woman, what rubbish is this you speak?" Punk joked earning himself a hearty laugh from AJ, he could be such a sarcastic ass sometimes, much like AJ herself. He sat back smiling at the shaking form of AJ, satisfied of how things were going on the date and with her in general, he felt very lucky to have such a beautiful woman in his life.

The two sat there chatting away until they noticed the workers in the restaurant beginning to clear up the tables, AJ groaned and looked at Punk. "I guess now we should probably leave, I think we'll end up getting ourselves locked up in here for the night otherwise."

"Yeah I guess, mind that wouldn't be such a bad thing; I mean being locked in a completely deserted restaurant with you all night, I could think of a few things we could do…" Punk flirted mischievously as the two stood up from their chairs. AJ stood shocked at his comment before a huge red blush crept across her cheeks, and when Punk stepped towards her to take her hand, she slapped his bicep as a punishment for his words.

"Bad Punky." AJ said, before giggling once again at another one of Punk's stupid faces he pulled as he held his hand over his heart, faking to be hurt and rubbing at the place on his arm where he had been lightly slapped.

"I don't have any idea what you're on about. I was talking about things getting heated," Punk started before pausing to look at AJ, who once again held her hand out as warning she was about to slap him again, "in the kitchen, doing cooking obviously. What else would I mean? AJ, are you having indecent thoughts about me again, you naughty girl." Punk flirted, causing a slightly lighter slap from AJ as he held his hand out to her which she willingly accepted.

They walked towards Pablo and while AJ received her coat, Punk pulled out a few 50 dollar bills and placed them in Pablo's hands, "Thank you for such a brilliant night. I'll see you soon and take care, oh and say hello to Rosalina for me?" Punk asked earning a nod and a hug from Pablo before he walked back to AJ, taking her hand and leading her to his car.

As the two got into the car, AJ leant over and kissed Punk on the cheek, brushing her lips against the light stubbly beard he had begun to grow. "Thank you for tonight Punky, I've had a brilliant night."

"It's not over yet beautiful, one last place I want to take you, before we go back that is." Punk stated happily as he gave her leg a squeeze with his hand as he started up the engine and pulled out the car park hitting the road.

"Where are we going Punky?"

"You'll see, it's only a few minutes away, but it's for something almost as beautiful as you."

"You can be such a romantic at times, you know that right?" AJ asked as she grinned happily.

"Uh-huh, I've been told. I could always be some awful douche bag that treats women badly…"Punk began before getting cut off by AJ.

"No no, of course not. I never complained about it, I wouldn't ever change it." AJ apologised causing Punk to break out into laughter.

"Oh jeez AJ, I'm not being serious. Anyway, we are here." Punk had pulled up in a little car park on the edge of a beach over-looking the sea, with the sun rapidly making the sky got a bright shade of pink, "I thought you'd like to see the sunset, they are truly amazing round here." Punk grinned, earning an excited squeal from AJ as she immediately jumped out the car and ran onto the sand, waiting excitedly for Punk to catch up.

As soon as he did, she took his hand and they walked over to where the seas waves were gently hitting the sand as they watched the beautiful sunset. Punk was stood slightly behind AJ, slowly he inched forwards until his face was nestled softly into her beautifully smelling hair and wrapped his arms tightly round her waist. As he kissed the back of her head, she turned her body round slightly too softly kiss him on the lips as they watched for a few more minutes as the sun went down. Suddenly AJ turned herself round to face Punk.

"Thank you so much for everything tonight, it has been perfect. Punk, i-, I love you." AJ muttered shyly, glancing down at her feet as she shuffled the sand around. Using two fingers, he tilted AJ's chin up to face him before softly planting his lips against hers. He nibbled on her bottom lip, asking for permission to enter, with AJ only two willing to grant him the access he so desperately wanted. Slowly, Punk entered her mouth and the tongues met in a passionate kiss, Punk wrapped his arms round her lower back and pulled her against his toned body, the two continued the passionate lip lock for several minutes before Punk finally pulled back, the need for oxygen becoming greater by the minute.

He looked down at AJ and smiled, "I love you too AJ, so god damn much. We've been friends and known each other for so long that I was afraid of falling for you, of taking things a step further, potentially a step too far. But no, since I've started seeing you, I've started to feel better about things, it's given me a new perspective I guess. And I don't want this to stop. So I guess I'm saying, April Mendez, will you be my girlfriend?" Punk asked nervously as he waited for her answer with bated breath.

AJ stood shocked at what he had just said, before uttering out a simple word, "Yes."

Punk grinned and looked down at AJ, being met with an equally big grin from her. He once again wrapped his arms round her bum and picked her straight up into his arms, while AJ wrapped her legs round his body to tighten the embrace. He placed a gentle kiss on her lips and smiled once again, before carefully settling her down on the sandy beach. "Come on then, it's beginning to get nippy, let's get back." Punk began as he took AJ's hand, only to be met with a series of giggles.

"_Nippy? _Who even says that?" AJ laughed hysterically.

Punk opened the door to his rental car allowing her to hop in before responding, "Yeah, nippy noodles." AJ once again laughed in mirth as he ran around the car and hopped in opposite and smiled at her slowly recovering. The two drove back to the hotel in a very comfortable silence, both still trying to take in the fact that they were now in a relationship with the other.

As they pulled into the hotel car park, Punk once again jumped out and opened the door for AJ, he did after all believe in being a gentlemen and treating a woman right. They walked across the car park and through the lobby hand in hand, before they got into an empty lift together, Punk hitting the number for AJ's floor. The two simply didn't want the night to end there and before they knew it, they were stood looking awkwardly at each other outside AJ's room.

"Punky, do you want to stay here for the night?" AJ asked timidly, she finally wanted to do something she'd been dreaming about for months.

"AJ-, I uhhh, sure I want to but, I don't wanna go to quick and uh, ruin this." Punk started, AJ had already unlocked the door and yanked him in, she placed one hand behind his neck pulling him down and giving him one hell of a kiss. Punk began to smirk and understood exactly what AJ wanted. She wanted to spend the first night together of their new relationship together. And Punk honestly couldn't want anything more.

"If you're sure about this, I don't need telling twice."

AJ walked away to the bed and stood in front of it, looking across the room at Punk so innocently, with those beautiful brown eyes that managed to get Punk in a state with one simple look. And she had just done it.

Punk almost ran across the room to her, and instantly started his assault on her neck. He began sucking on it roughly, before his hands started thumbing at the bottom of her shirt. She nodded with a quick groan of satisfaction, Punk ripped the shirt off her with ease and looked down at her beautifully exposed chest and stomach, "AJ baby, you're so beautiful." AJ giggled innocently as Punk began suckling eagerly on her collar bone, AJ was certain that in the morning, he was sure to have left his mark behind.

Punk stopped his assault and AJ immediately turned her attentions to him as she began pulling at his t-shirt, and with his help successfully removed it. She ran her hands over his toned chest, admiring the detail and colour of the tattoos that were such a vital part of his lifestyle with being straight edge. Punk smirked at her fascination with his tattoos and tilted her chin up for the second time that evening, placing a soft kiss on her lips that very quickly escalated and became very heated, with their tongues in a battle for dominance; which Punk was winning.

He slowly backed AJ back until her knees hit the edge of the bed, and Punk slowly pushed her back and lowered them onto the bed, with one arm supporting his body on the bed itself to take his weight off his new girlfriend's tiny frame. He began unbuttoning AJ's jean button and undoing the zip, before standing up in front of her and began tugging at the fabric to free her from the tight fighting trousers. She lifted her butt off the bed allowing him to pull it down to her thighs, before gently tugging at the fabric and pulling them gently past her feet that he'd previously removed the shoes to. Punk threw the jeans behind him and stared down at a half-naked AJ lay waiting for him to join her, looking up at him with eyes full of innocence that made it even more difficult to not just jump over there and rip the small lacy underwear from her petite frame.

Quickly, he discarded his shoes and socks, before pulling at his jeans and yanking them down and kicking them off at his ankles, leaving him stood looking down at AJ's innocence and beauty clad in only his tight fitting boxers, showing only to clearly to AJ a part of his body she had been dreaming about for longer than she would ever dare to admit. AJ sat up and crawled across the bed to the end kneeling up in front of Punk and kissing him passionately, only to be pushed back as Punk clambered over her and began kissing down her neck to just above her bra line, kissing the parts of her cleavage he could.

He slowly began to get impatient and reached behind AJ's back, trying to undo her bra strap. She lifted her body off the bed to make the task simpler for Punk, and when he finally succeeded, he slowly ran his fingers up her arms as he pulled the straps off to reveal her chest completely. He immediately began to work on her nicely proportioned boobs, gently suckling on one whilst running his fingers over the other and working it between finger and thumb until they became hardened peaks. Satisfied, he kissed his way down her body to her small white lacy pants, the last barrier to his finish line.

He hooked his fingers under the fabric and gently pulled them down her thighs and past her ankles, and stood staring down at the diva's champion, completely naked and ready for him to take her to places she could only imagine. He smiled as she wriggled her way up the bed where he eagerly followed, before gently spreading her legs apart and looking at one at the most intimate part of her body that was slowly getting wetter and wetter. The sight made his cock harden even more; he couldn't take much more until he needed her.

He began nuzzling her neck again, earning breathless groans and pleasure that was constantly radiating from a breathless AJ. He moved his hand down to her sweet core and gently inserted a finger into her, earning a louder groan from AJ as he inserted a second finger into her and began gently thrusting them in and out of her wet core. After a few more thrusts, he felt AJ beginning to reach her climax and he quickly pulled his wet fingers out and placed them into his mouth, sucking off the sweet nectar in which AJ had provided him with.

"Punk, baby I need you, I can't take any more teasing…" AJ began, before Punk cut her off with one last kiss in which she could vividly taste herself. Punk kneeled up and pulled off his boxers revealing his large throbbing need, which made AJ flutter at seeing her boyfriend's length for the first time, which was completely erect. He threw his boxers away and reached for his wallet, pulling out a condom. Two quick tugs later, he had slid the condom on and crawled back over to AJ, slowly parting her legs with his knee.

"You ready?" Punk whispered quietly. Unable to answer, AJ simply nodded in response and was met with a sweet kiss as Punk lined himself up with AJ, before gently thrusting his large length into her core.

"Fuck Punk, oh my god." AJ groaned as she adjusted to Punk's size as he slowly and rhythmically thrusted in an out of AJ.

"You're so god damn tight, you feel so good." Punk groaned a little short of breath.

Gradually, Punk began increasing the pace and began thrusting into AJ deeper, going by her reaction as a gauge of how to proceed. He took her constant groaning for more as an indication now was the time to give them both exactly what they wanted. He almost completely pulled himself out before thrusting into AJ completely earning a small scream of Punk from her, as he began to thrust himself wildly into her as he felt his orgasm coming, AJ began bucking her hips up to meet him as she too felt her orgasm coming fast.

"Punk, I'm gonna cum baby."

"Just let go AJ, let it all go."

AJ's groans got louder and louder, Punk's grunts became louder after every thrust, AJ felt her walls beginning to closer around his throbbing length deep inside her, causing Punk's balls to instantly tighten up. He moved one hand down to her centre and began to rub her clit causing a scream to come from AJ as her body was tipped over the line into complete ecstasy, causing Punk to immediately follow her as he came hard. He rode it out until the last waves of sheer pleasure were over until he pulled out of AJ gently.

Neither were able to speak for a good few minutes as Punk flopped down onto the bed next to AJ after disposing on his condom as they both got their breath back, their bodies glistening with sweat.

AJ turned to face Punk, "That was amazing, I've wanted that for so long." AJ whispered, completely satisfied at the events of the night and her first time with her new boyfriend.

"Me too AJ, me too. Come here baby." Punk motioned holding his arm out for her to hug up to him after a passionate session of sex and love, which she willingly accepted as she wriggled across the bed into his arms, placing her head on his chest as he wrapped his arm round her shoulder stroking through her soft hair.

Slowly, the two began to drift off as AJ muttered something quietly to Punk's form who she thought was sleeping, "I love you Punk."

Punk began to smile and pressed his lips to her forehead, "I love you too baby," Punk began, before adding mischievously, "Now go to sleep woman."

AJ shook her head and giggled, snuggling up tighter to her boyfriends naked body, and the two feel asleep in each other's tight embrace, completely spent…


End file.
